Don't Judge A girl By Her Cover: The Untold Story
by foreverbeautiful-luv
Summary: I'm Zachary Goode and this is my story. You may have heard of the legendary Cameron Morgan, but her story is only part of the adventure. If you are interested in learning about the whole story and not just one side, I'm here. You won't regret reading this, you can learn the whole truth. Hope you Luv it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" We need Cameron Morgan."I eaves dropped on my mother.

The words had barely registered yet, but when I heard her name made me sit straiter and think harder.  
" The circle needs Cameron Ann Morgan alive," I heard her tell the person on the phone. No. My heart began to race. not her. Not Gallagher Girl. Me, Zach Goode felt sheer panic.

Cameron Morgan... There's a lot I can say about her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met, she's brave, and smart. And what really mattered to me was how good her lips had felt against mine. Not in a purvey sort of way. Believe me, I am not girl crazy. But when I'm near her my heart begins to beat super fast and I want to stay with her, I don't want to be alone anymore. I never want her to know the truth about me though. Not ever.

My family is all bad. When people look at me they see my mother. The evil, dictating, bitchy woman who only takes care for herself and nobody else. More than anything I want Cammie to see me, not my mother.

My mother wants Cammie! I thought in panic. I won't let her. Not Cammie! Not to Cammie. She can't hurt her! I won't let her. Cammie meant so much to me. I loved her.

" Boston," I heard her say to whoever was on the phone, with her." We'll be in and out quickly. There will be two girls on the roof. You can dispose of the other girl any way you'd like." She said." I've watched the girl. She's good, but she can't take on three of us, especially on a roof." She finished. I really wanted to believe that Cammie could face them with just one other girl there, but I knew that would be too good to be true if it happend. My mother worked with élite members of people in the C.I.A., MI6, Interpol, and every level of spy agencies around the world. She was inside the good guys. Most people didn't know that they were really in the Circle of Cavan. But I did. I knew. I knew because I was working with them. I was a member.I go to Blackthorne and I am trained to kill. I am a danger to Cammie being there, but I can't stay away. I'm too in love, too greedy to let her slip through my grasp.

I was out of Blackthorne instantly, headed to the airport. All I brought with me was a disguise and some money. I'd hacked into almost every data base I could look for and she was in none. She was entirely too much like she always is. The chameleon. [Which is good in some ways, except when you're trying to gather intel on her. Or you just love her, for instance_ me]. Then I fell across an article, and a special event was taking place in Boston today. A McHenry and Winters campaign. And Macey McHenry was Senator McHenry's daughter. She would be making a public appearance at the campaign event. She also went to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. A.K.A Cammie's room-mate. And where one Gallagher Girl is, there ought to be another. They traveled in pairs, packs, groups. Where one was, there was never one far away.

I dressed in my disguise and took off for the Boston campaign event. As I waited in the crowds waiting to just catch a glimpse of Cammie. I wondered if she ever thought of me the way I did about her. In a way I really hoped that she did.

I'm a spy. An operative. And sometimes I fear that my being near her would harm her or get her in trouble. And I had gotten her in trouble once or twice when I'd stayed at Gallagher last spring. I also feared that if she were to ever find out that my mother was Catherine Goode, she would hate me. I wouldn't be able to bear that. To see the look of hate in her beautiful eyes and the constricting anger on her face would be almost unbearable.

I then saw Cammie's long Nutmeg hair wave around somewhere in the crowds when I turned around. She was walking in my direction! Did she know it was me? She couldn't! Cammie and her friend Macey McHenry were sauntering through the crowd streight towards me!

" Jeez, Chameleon, do you have any idea how hard you are to track down?" Macey asked. All I could think was: That's my girl. I couldn't help but smile at this. Because it was 100% true.

" I mean first I tried the school but have you ever tried to get anything out of Professor Buckingham?" She rolled her eyes." I tried the Secret Service..."

" Wait? The agency gave my grandparent's telephone number?" Cammie interrupted.

Macey smiled," Well I asked the Secret Service, but I ended up getting it from more covert sources."

" The agency?" Cammie asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

" Liz," Macey grinned. Liz was there skinny, blond, blue-eyed room-mate who could be possibly more dangerous than all of us put together. She wasn't working in the field, but she was a freaking Albert Einstein." Have a good summer?" She asked.

I don't even know why, but I was very interested her answer. Would she say that she was missing a special, certain someone?

" Yeah it was good, just..." She hesitated." Fine, my summer was fine." I noticed how much tanner she had gotten over the summer. I licked my lips and thought I might drool.

Macey smiled," Mine too."

A secret service agent was tailing them from behind, but I knew that he wouldn't be enough for my mother.

" Can I call you Peacock?" Gallagher Girl teased. In some ways I liked to think of her as my Gallagher Girl. She's so beautiful, her eyes are light green sometimes, other times blue, or hazel. It always changed with the setting. I wasn't close enough to tell, but I thought they might be a deep blue, now. Her hair is the color of nutmeg and it feels like silk when you run your fingers through it.

" That depends, do you want to feel safe when you sleep?" Macey asked.

Cammie was practically a legend from my stand point. A C.I.A. legacy. She was a great pavement artist. I'd been to the Gallagher Academy and seen what she was capable of_ might have even experienced it myself. I'd tailed her in D.C. and I was sure that I would never forget that day.

I listened to Macey's itinerary for the day. I knew that Cammie would be attending these events.

" HellO_ ladies." Preston Winters drew out the O. He was the maybe-soon-to-be-president's-son. Let me tell you, I'd be at loss for an ego if someone turned me down for that kid. It's like watching a kid play dress up. His tailored suit just doesn't look right on him and that spiderman watch_ oh my god! He's like a five-year old! Why doesn't he go kiss a baby or something?

" Quick question," I heard Macey whisper." When your Mom said that we weren't supposed to use Protection and Enforcement moves this summer it didn't that apply to presidential candidate's sons, did it?" Macey glared at the boy in front of them.

" I think it applied especially to them," Cammie said with a glint of humor in her eyes.

Preston kept on talking and sounding like an idiot and I was glad because the last thing I wanted was for Cammie to like that guy. Ick...

Later after Macey's family rehearsals she and my Gallagher Girl I heard Preston ask," Are all the women of the Gallagher Academy as striking as you two?" No. Nobody was more beautiful than Cammie. Not by a long shot.

We were passing each other in the tunnel and I had gotten so caught up in watching Cammie that I nearly ran her over.

Using my cover I used a fake old man voice saying," Excuse me, Miss." I mumbled in a fake southern accent. I noticed that she looked at me with some recognition in her eyes but couldn't quite place who I was. She had seen me before, but she shouldn't have been able to recognize me in any way.

" What is it Cam?" Macey stopped short of the elevator.

" ohh...uhh...nothing," Cammie said, shaking her head.

I watched them slip into an elevator.

As soon as they started to go I waited a moment then I pressed the elevator's button.

Nothing happened.

I pressed it again. Only then did I realize that I was too late.

No! Not my Gallagher Girl!

My heart beat faster as I ran for the only way left for getting up there.

The laundry shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran faster than I ever had to the room with the laundry shoot. It was too tight and I knew that I couldn't get through. I could hear Cammie's scream," Run, Macey! Go!" I could hear the desperation in her voice. Oh, Cammie.

I heard someone cry out in pain, but there was nothing I could do. Then I though, If it leads to the top floor, then maybe Cammie or Macey could use their brilliance to realize they could use it to get away.

I heard a scream of pain and immediately knew that it was my Gallagher Girl. Then I felt the chute shake. Macey McHenry came sailing through the bottom of the chute. I didn't check if she was okay. I already knew that she would be okay. Cammie wasn't there, and that was all that mattered at the moment. I felt that sudden panic and looked at the chute. Re-sizing it up. How could I get to her? I was sure that they probably already had her, but I had to try.

Then there was a loud scream of, "No!" It was my mother. The chute began to shake again and the fear set in once again. I watched as Cammie came flying through the air almost too gracefully. She landed on a pile of white sheets next to Macey. I heard her whisper almost too faint for me to hear," Macey." Droplets of blood splattered on the sheets like rain, staining them a bloody, crimson color. Blood dripped from her head and she looked so broken, laying there. No! I wanted to cry out. My own mother had hurt her! I'd given up so much for my mother, but Cammie was the one thing I wasn't willing to give up. Not willing to give up for anything. Not Cammie. I won't let her take Cammie from me or her family, I vowed to her silently, in my head.

I saw her stare at me for a long moment. That same look of recognition was in her eyes again. She stared at me for a moment before she was too weak to keep her head up and keep her eyes open. She let her head fall back and she closed her eyes.

I whispered." Gallagher Girl."

Cammie was worse than Macey. Her head was bleeding and I knew that I wouldn't be able to help her with this. I needed someone who could help. Sat there for only a moment leaning over her before I heard a man shout," United States Secret Service, open up!"

A moment later I was Calling Joe Solomon[ Cammie's teacher and my best friend].

" Joe!" I yelled.

" Zach? What's wrong?" Joe asked.

" It's Cammie!" I told him. " She was attacked in Boston, on the roof, with Macey!" I didn't even try to hide the fear in my voice_ it was a little too late for that.

" Where are you now? I'll get Rachel and we'll bring them somewhere safe." Joe sounded worried. No, I told myself. Joe Solomon does not get worried.

" The Hotel for the McHenry and Winters campaign," I told him.

" We're coming," He said quickly.

Not even 30 minutes later Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan_ Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_ and Joe were at the hotel. I couldn't face her mother. I didn't want her to look at me and somehow see through me, to know that I was Catherine Goode's son. I just hoped that cammie would be okay. I didn't know if I could stand that look of hate in Cammie's eyes . She was the one person that really mattered to me. I thought Cammie was so Stubborn and funny and kind and brave, and in some ways very vulnerable. She hadn't seen the world the way I had. She'd only seen parts of it. I knew her. I knew her favorite secret passage ways at Gallagher Academy, what she ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I knew the name of her Ex boyfriend [ Which I wished I didn't], I know who her best friends are, and who she really is. I'd seen her. I'd seen the real Cammie and I loved her for it.

* * *

Later I got a post card from the place I'd first met her. The Ruby Slipper Exhibit picture was on thew post card. Back then she'd been so naive and hadn't even realized I was tailing her.

Be Careful

-Z

I wrote on the post card and mailed it to Cammie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I flew all the way to Ohio waiting for all the other Gallagher girls to arrive. I knew they would come since Macey McHenry would be making a public appearance in Cleveland. Where there's one Gallagher girl there's bound to be another.

I saw other people standing around in the crowds waiting for Macey and the maybe-soon-to-be vice-president of the United States.

I saw a flash of green eyes and nutmeg hair brush past me.

She was here.

She wasn't alone. I hope.

" Gallagher girl," I whispered softly. Somehow she was all I could focus on.

Macey McHenry stood at the podium. She looked at her arm that hung in a cast and there were bruises everywhere around her body. " It's great to be here with my family," Senator McHenry put his arm around his daughter. I saw Macey turn to look right at Cammie,' There's something I'd like to say," She paused still looking at Cammie." There's nothing we can't do if we stick together. there's nothing we can't overcome if we try. I learned that from the people who love me. The people who know...the real me." Her gaze was locked on Bex Baxter and Cammie's.

Bex whispered just loud enough for me to hear," That's our girl."

I went to the side of the bleachers and slipped underneath. I knew that nobody was allowed to go under the bleachers for the safety of the senator and his family, but I wasn't here to protect Macey. I was here my Gallagher Girl. Someone could be hiding and ready to attack Cammie and I wasn't willing enough for that to happen.

As soon as I was underneath the bleachers I saw another flash of nutmeg hair and I fled into the shadows. Cammie looked under the bleachers a if she were looking for someone and I realized that she had seen me. I might have been a skilled at tailing her, but she was the best pavement artist there was so of course she would have seen me. I couldn't help it, I reached out and touched her shoulder, brushing the hair away from her shoulder. A moment later I was swinging through the air into a red balloon.

Gallagher Girl stared at me like a woman ready to strangle someone, then her features softened and she just looked at me_ seeing me...

" Hello, Gallagher Girl." I smiled at the girl in front of me with the strangest look on her face. She had my shoulders pinned with her knees, and she was looking at me as if she thought that she might be going crazy." Hey Gallagher Girl," I said after a minute... or so." You gonna let me up now?" And she did exactly what I'd expected from her. She didn't let me up like a good girl would. She was a Gallagher Girl and no matter how much you try, you can never get them to be good girls. Naughty little things they are. And Cammie was most definitely not a good girl. All I could think was, that's my Gallagher Girl as she did the Gallagher way, by leaning over me and asking," What are you doing here?"

I looked into her eyes, wondering how much she knew. so I lied and said,"I'm very interested in Ohio politics." I smirked at her. I watched her roll her eyes, I'm pretty sure she didn't believe me.

She stumbled to her feet," You can't vote." She blurted out.

" Yeah, but I can campaign," I smirked, pointing at the McHenry and Winters button, pinned to the front of my jacket. [Okay I guess that doesn't prove anything.] Although I could have probably made fake ID's so I could pretend to be 18 I decided not to say. for a number of reasons regarding Cammie." Yeah, well I heard that Macey McHenry was going to be making her first Convention Public appearance here, today." I stood up and brushed a piece of stray confetti from her hair." And where there's one Gallagher Girl, there are usually others." I felt myself smile at her.

" We're like smoke and fire that way," She said cooly.

I tried not to laugh so I said," Something like that," with a knowing smile on my face. She studied me as if wondering what she should say. She is so cute when she's concentrating. " I thought you'd vowed to stay out of secret passageways and laundry shoots but, I guess..." I let myself trail off. I traced a long bruise on the edge of her hairline. Then it suddenly dawned on me, I wasn't supposed to know about the laundry shoot. Just like Cammie wasn't supposed to know Blackthorne existed until she met us, except she already had.

She frowned," How did you know about the laundry shoot?"

I just pointed to myself and smirked at her," spy."

" Bleachers," She said shortly. She had a comms unit on.

" Bex?" I guessed.

She nodded," Yeah."

" So you have backup?" I asked. She gave me a look that seemed to say I was asking too weird of questions. I suppose I am pretty sketchy, but she's not supposed to know how loaded these questions are. " The girls are here? And Solomon?" I added.

" Of course they are." She looked at me as if I were going crazy. And maybe I was. " Zach there's someone_" She stopped short.

" You!" An agent called.

I slipped away before her and the agent could notice. I went into the crowds. I still was wondering if she ever thought of me or if I was just another love-sick guy, mooning over her. But it wasn't like that to me. I'd never wanted anything so much, I'd never wanted to touch someone like this before. Last year I'd tried to forget about my feelings I had for her, but ended up asking her out a week later. I'll admit, I was pretty sure that she was honey-potting me at the time, but when I tried to kiss her she didn't pull away. I'll always remember how beautiful she'd looked that day and the way she'd closed her eyes as if she wanted it too. But I never got that kiss, cause her Ex lover-boy Jimmy had to come. I got my kiss later. I always feel like smiling when I think about this.

I noticed her standing with Preston and Macey. I'll admit, I was a little jealous. The kid was flirting with her, and obviously she wasn't getting that she was wanted by various men. After a bit it seemed to me that she was feeling uncomfortable. I was okay with that.

I went to find Joe.

" Joe," I said when I saw him.

" Zach?" He turned around to look at me. He seemed very cautious.

" We need to talk." I told him.

Joe asked," Why aren't you at Blackthorne?"

" My mom is after one of your Gallagher Girls." I said one of your Gallagher girls as if I were speaking in general, but here's the thing. Cammie will never be just one of the Gallagher Girls. She'll always be the Gallagher Girl. The only person I can't stay away from.

" Macey will be at the train station in Philly next week. Meet me there."

Then I did what I do best. I disappeared. I was forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANY CHAPTERS LATELY BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 4

I used the same cover I'd had in Boston. Crazy white hair, wild eyebrows, and a pretty amazing fake mustache (I for one think the mustache ties the whole thing together. Mustaches are pretty sexy, right?). The suit was dark and would have been really expensive, had I not "borrowed" it.

When I got to the train station I noticed that there were a lot of teenagers and old people. It was really a toss-up of who was there.

People laughed and drank, but I had no interest in any of that. I walked through the crowd.

I didn't care about anyone I saw there until I cam upon... a girl... She looked about sixteen, but something was familiar about her. I noticed how she eyed me carefully.

I was sure I'd never met her. Her hair was long and dark and she wore a tiny black dress with a really low back, and her tall heels made her legs seem to stretch out for miles. It might have just been the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. But there was way too familiar. She was beautiful, the kind of beauty you can't get out of your head, but her face reminded me of someone else. Not the nose, that's what threw me off. Her eyes though and where her perfectly placed cheekbones were. The color of her skin and the way she eyed me so carefully.

Maybe it was the way she carefully observed the crowd, the way she moved with grace, and fidgeted when she stood. But the eyes.

Her eyes were too familiar.

Images of a girl with nutmeg hair and eyes that seemed to change color depending on the setting.

I see the shade of greenish blue Cammie's eyes are most often. Was she a Morgan? Or more importantly, is she Cammie Morgan...

When the sun reflected off the train and I saw that light green color Cammie's eyes are and the necklace with a silver cross on it that's used for comms units...

Its her. Cammie...

I decided I would just keep an eye on her.

I headed towards the tunnel after going nearby Macey and I noted that the girl seemed in a hurry to follow me.

I saw Joe and without a moment's hesitation I walked toward him. "what were you going to tell me?" Joe asked urgently.

"The circle," I paused, taking a deep breath. "The circle doesn't want Macey, they want Cammie.

Joe just stared off into the distance as if looking for a distant memory in the back of his mind. So distant that it made him look vulnerable but then I remembered, Joe solomon is never ever vulnerable. "Zach you promise me something," Joe said, gripping my shoulders to hold me in place. I nodded. "Never join the circle because from that moment on it'll be nothing but hell for you," he looked me in the eye in all seriousness.

"I promise," I said, meaning it.

"You don't have to be like your mother, Zach. You don't have to hurt people like she does. Don't go back to Blackthorne, Zach," he said.

"Why?" I snapped.

"You'll lose everyone you love that way," Joe said, his eyes shown with a deep sadness.

"You're all that I have."

"What about Cammie? Don't make the same mistakes I did. Cammie's father was lost because of me. He was my best friend. You care too much for Cammie for you to lose her. Don't lose her like I lost her father," Joe told me.

He'd never told me that but instead of saying so I told him, "Cammie doesn't want me the way I want her."

Joe stared at me, "Are you stupid?" He snapped. "She... she has always thought of you that way and if you hadn't stopped for the clues you would know by now. Protect her Zach, but just know that your secret won't stay buried long. Not from her."

His words echoed in my ears as I boarded the train.

I guess I have to be a good guy now.

I watched as the girl I'd seen before stepped onto the train and for a second I wondered if that was a fake nose she was wearing.

She seemed to not notice me this time which is unbelievable because I was a really sexy old guy.

I would have lost sight of her too if I hadn't been looking directly at her.

She slid away quietly.

She had the skills of a great pavement artist. But I'd never seen someone as good as Cameron Morgan andf then in that instaat I knew. I knew it wasn't possible for anyone to be so much like Cammie.

None other than Cameron Morgan.

She had a clipboard in hand as she started to walk with a look of purpose down the aisle of the moving train and I soundlessly followed. And I saw her smile like this was exactly where she was meant to be.

"Hey what are you doing?" An intern asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "New speech for peacock." She waved her clipboard out for him to see.

I followed close behind now.

She slid down the aisle to the compartment where Macey sat and I heard Cammie's aunt say something.

Her aunt was coming closer.

Cammie knocked on the door, looking desperate as she spoke in a very southern voice, "Ms. McHenry are you in there? May I have a word?"

She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick at the lock hastily. And right then she had her cover and I knew that she was truly a natural.

I had to help her!

Her aunt broke away from the crowd and by then I had been able to stash the wig and mustasche in my bag and I leaned forward, pulling Cammie into the dark compartment across from Macey's.

She dodged away from me, not realizing that it was me and I threw my hand forward to grasp her hair and pulled the wig free. I know it's one thing for me to think that it's Cammie but another thing to know that it was. Because when I saw that it truly was her I realized how much I had hoped that I had been wrong but I wasn't. She stared at me, finally seeing that I was there.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Gallagher Girl," I said and I'm pretty sure she noticed that I was mad but she didn't acknowledge it.

After a moment of just staring at each other she began to look angry, like the red-hot fury of a woman scorned, "You're telling me I shouldn't be here?" She snapped. She looked like she could have slapped someone or broken something but I was thankful she didn't because I was the only person she could have slapped and not gotten killed for it.

"It's dangerous," I said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I can take care of myself," she said, defiant.

Then the train lurched and she fell into my outstretched arms. She started to pull away but I held her there. "Shh..." I whispered when the voices in the hall faded for a moment.

When I looked into her eyes I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't. I just let her head rest on my chest.

"Nice disguise," I said, finally. I smiled eyeing her short dress and high-heels.

God she was sexy.

"You too," she said. "It looked even better in Boston."

My eyes went wide with confusion and then shock and finally I felt the desperation for a plan. "Yeah I-"

And then we heard the voices outside and her eyes went wide as there was a knock on the compartment door and I pointed to the collapsible overhead bunk and said, "Here."

I knew it was a tight fit but it would have to do. We were kind of out of options.

So she went inside and I wrapped my arms around her. I noted how she didn't pull away this time or act in the least uncomfortable.

"What's going on Zach?" She whispered.

I didn't answer.

We could hear Abby's voice from Macey's compartment. "Macey I don't want to argue about this anymore. Just stay in here."

"You were in Boston Zach," Cammie said.

And she was beginning to sound afraid.

I'd never heard her sound afraid. And it scared the shit out of me.

"Shh..." I said, pulling her closer with a jerk around her middle. I needed her close.

"You know, I've been told this is my best suit," I heard Preston Winters say. Oh god, I hated that dude.

"That's how you knew about the laundry shoot," she hissed. "Why were you there?" She searched my face desperately.

"Not now," I said softly.

"And don't tell me we were in danger because, at the time we weren't in danger," she stared hard at me.

"Wanna take a nap?" I whispered. I hoped she might laugh or smile or roll her eyes but she didn't do any of that.

"Yeah, while we're on the subject, why are you here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing Gallagher Girl but we should be shutting up now," I told her.

After a long pause she turned to me and asked, "What were you and Mr. Solomon talking about?"

"You don't get it, do you?" I snapped, turning her to face me. Our faces were inches apart but we didn't kiss. I looked into her eyes. "This is dangerous Cammie. This is-" I never got to finish what I was saying because she cut me off.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out the day I woke up with a concussion," she said, sounding mocking and sarcastic.

"Don't make light of this," I warned.

"What about 'concussion' is synonymous with making light?" She shot back.

And I fully admit i was kind of scared.

"You. Shouldn't. Be. Here." I spoke slowly, thinking that she needed to understand. I had to make her understand.

"You're here."

"Listen, this no place for..." I trailed off.

"A girl?" She snapped.

And immediately the words seemed to sting. She thought I didn't believe in her.

"A student? What Zach? Tell me what you are that I'm not," her voice almost broke when she snapped at me in her anger.

I looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful and bright in the darkness as I said, "I'm someone who doesn't have anything left to lose."

When I looked at her again I saw the hurt flashing in her eyes as she looked away and back again. Had I done something to make her upset (Well aside from the obvious).

I was afraid she was going to burst into tears in a moment. I touched her face, wrapping my arms around her waist. I probably would have kissed her, but we'll never know because everything fell out from under us and we landed like a ton of bricks in Macey McHenry's compartment.

Macey stared at me and the girl lying beneath me. I kind of felt bad because I may have been at least sixty pounds heavier than her and I was practically crushing her.

"Well this wasn't on my agenda," Macey muttered.

" !" A man yelled from outside the compartment. "Is everything all right?"

I stared at Macey who was staring at me splayed out on top of Cammie. That didn't seem to faze Cammie that I was on top of her though, which I suppose was good.

She slowly said, "Everything's fine, I just knocked over a tray."

"Shall we send a porter to-"

"No!" Macey cut him off. "I want to be alone, is that too hard for you to understand?"

Good, I thought. She's keeping her cover.

Then there was the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Hi, Zach," she said.

"Sorry to drop in," I felt my cocky self return. "But Cammie just had to be alone with me. You know how she gets," I smirked.

Then Cammie smacked my arm really hard and I flinched, "You know you're going to hurt me one of these days, and then you're going to feel really bad about it," I told her.

"Yeah," she snapped. "Well maybe if you were honest with me for one-"

Macey leaned back enjoying the show, "Um, just so you know, Abby will be back in approximately two minutes, so you lovebirds might want to make this quick." I almost expected Cammie to recoil at the words Lovebirds but it didn't faze her.

"Thanks," I put my knee on the bench and looked out the window. "This is my stop anyway," I grabbed my bag.

Oh yeah, I was about to go parachuting.

And then there was Cammie who was looking at me like I was just simply insane.

"Hey, McHenry, you mind?" I gestured to the door.

Macey opened the door, checking the aisle. "Oh, officer," she called to the sentry stationed outside. "May I see your gun?"

As the man turned his back on us I dashed out then realized Cammie had followed me out.

I spun around, "Hey Gallagher Girl," I looked deeply into her eyes. "Promise me something."

I stepped closer and touched the place where her bruise had been a week ago. "Be," I touched her face again. "Careful."

I went to the end of the car and slid open the door. The noise from outside was loud and I looked down at the ravine we were going over .

I looked back at my Gallagher Girl's beautiful face one last time before spreading my arms and jumping into the night.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I NEED REVIEWS IF I'M GOING TO POST MORE CHAPTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I headed back to Blackthorne. But not to go to class, I was there to spy on my mother.

My mother had been a Gallagher Girl too.

All I knew about the circle was that they're known for recruiting at a young age. Joe had been sixteen.

As soon as I got there my mother was waiting.

"Zach I think it's time for you to help me on a mission," she told me.

"What's this mission?" I asked.

"Her name is Cameron Morgan," she almost smiled.

My eyes went wide.

"You know her, don't you? I want you to get closer to her. Then we'll get her. She knows things," my mother said. I could have compared her to the wicked witch of the west. "What do you say? Join the circle?" Her eyes were lit with excitement.

And then I realized, I'm sixteen and all I could think was: Just like Joe. Joe's words echoed in my ears, _"Never join the circle, because from that point on it'll be nothing but hell for you. Protect Cammie."_

Then I looked my mother straight in the eye and call me crazy but I think men can totally PMS like a girl on a really bad day, but who knows? "No."

My mom stared at me for a long moment, she looked confused and she looked like she was ready for me to jump up and say I'm kidding! But that wasn't going to happen. She finally spoke, saying, "But you've been training for this your whole life," she looked me over as if to make sure I looked normal.

"It's not that I can't do it, mother!" I snapped. "I'm quite capable of doing a lot of things but I'm telling you right here, right now that I would rather die than join the circle and hurt Cammie." My hands were balled into fists.

"So you have a crush," she said, notably unsympathetically. "So what? Do think she likes you? Because you kissed her once she must just fantasize about you all the time?" She scoffed and let out a harsh laugh. "She's probably got it for that stupid kid in Roseville. Why do you care about her? She'll never love you. Come on, if you told her I'm your mother, what do you think would happen? She'd throw you in the dust like trash." And right then I could have killed her, my anger and hate right then was more than I could bare.

"I don't care what she thinks of me," I snapped and for once my lie was so transparent and my mother laughed out loud.

"You've gone soft for that stupid girl? She's a Morgan Zach, you never trust a Morgan."

"You don't know her like I do," I snapped. "You don't know anything about her."

"Oh, Zachy don't you get it? I know her more than you think and she's the girl that nobody sees but you saw her. You see her and she's just like me," her laugh was mirthless and dark.

"She's nothing like you," I growled.

"You are so naïve," she laughed. "You can't protect her."

"Just watch me!" I shouted.

"We'll get her, Zach. We'll have her and she'll tell us everything. And then she'll be at my disposal," she threatened.

"You won't get her," I shouted. "And she won't tell you anything anyway."

"We have ways to make uncooperative spies talk," she smiled wickedly and I really wanted to find somthing to impale her with but there really wasn't anything in the room aside from pencils and I'm pretty sure she wasn't a vampire so it wouldn't kill her (What? I may have fantasized she was a couple of times when she was pissing me off).

A shiver ran down the back of my spine and a cold feeling spread out in my chest.

I'd been taught at Blackthorne that we could do whatever to make a spy talk and most of them were unpleasent and I knew Cammie would be stubborn enough to go through the pain, but how much could she handle?

We were on the far side of the law. But I needed to be a good guy. I wanted to be worth it. I wanted Cammie to want me like I wanted her.

I had to be better.

I had to protect Cammie.

Then I did what I never thought I would ever do, I walked out of Blackthorne with my mother standing there looking at me like a traitor but that was what she was. A traitor.

I had to keep Cammie safe. I would do anything for her.

I would keep her safe.

No matter the cost.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**REVIEW LIKE THE WORLD IS ENDING.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

I met Joe Solomon in Roseville, Virginia, right outside of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It was a place blocked off from the rest of the world where the best female spies trained with its tall stone walls, security guards, and cameras that were meant to keep the outside world out.

My school was another story with tall mountains and barred windows. Everyone thought we were bad kids because we went to a school with a WARNING: DO NOT COME ANY FARTHER PAST THIS POINT sign on the front.

We're not always spies.

We're not good people.

Assassins.

That's what we are and in the end...it's who I am.

It made me wonder what Cammie would say if she knew the truth.

If she understood.

I wanted her to know me and see me and like me, even with all of the bad things I've done and want me to know her too.

But I know that she'll hate me.

You can't really love a killer, can you?

Joe looked serious and darkly diabolical as he said, "Cammie was at the train station."

My answer was cool and calm. "I know."

Joe's eyes widened. "You saw her. You're the boy Abby saw and was..." It wasn't a question -not really. It was a data point, an analysis, but the way he faltered almost startled me.

"Abby was what?" I demanded, scared of the answer.

"She was scared that you might have hurt Cammie. I've told them. Her mother, I mean and her aunt. They all know." He looked at me sharply and I took a deep breath. "You haven't gone back to the school have you?"

"No. I only went back to spy on my mother and she wanted my admittance into the circle." I drew breath. "I said no."

"Stay away from Blackthorne, Zach," Joe said. "You need to protect Cammie."

I noticed for the first time. "Why do you care about her so much?" I asked, it seemed like the million dollar question.

Joe looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes -that flashed with depth and darkness. "She's her father's living legacy, Zach. She's all that I have left of him." Joe looked up. "I tried, Zach. I really did. I tried to talk her out of Covert Operations but she's not one to listen. Just like she's not going to listen when Abby told her to stay away from you. She's not that kind of girl. She doesn't care what you've done."

"What do you mean, she doesn't care?" I demanded. "She asked a lot of questions and I'm pretty sure she's mad at me for not giving answers to them."

"She cares about you, no matter how much you try to deny it. Abby was telling me how she watched you go and looked at you like you hung the moon when you jumped out the train. It scared Abby."

Hung the moon? What was that supposed to mean. "What are you trying to say?" I snapped.

"I'm telling you that she loves you and you're one of the only people who can protect her," Joe hissed.

I was silent.

"Her father was the best pavement artist I ever knew. He always said that Cam was going to be good and she's more than that. She's the best there is. If you haven't heard of Cameron Morgan, you're in for big trouble."

I'd paid attention to everything about Cammie. I had noted what she liked to eat at school and what made her laugh and what made her smile. I knew what blows hurt her the most and I...knew her.

Maybe it was weird.

Yeah, it probably was.

But I liked her, a lot

"You'll see us at the Roseville football game for a training op. We won't let Cammie and Macey go but there's a chance that they'll find their way there on their own. If you see them, make sure that you get them home. I don't want things going south from here. We need to protect her," Joe said.

I nodded. "I will."

"Good." Joe looked at the walls of the Gallagher Academy. "I've got to go. They'll miss me." He looked at me once more. "Keep her safe, Zach."

He turned and walked away.

Protect her, I told myself.

Protect Cammie.

Keep her safe...


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie could have been anywhere and by the looks of her skills in deception, she could have been anyone at the game but I knew that I had to find my Gallagher Girl.

It was loud but I had a feeling that she was around here, somewhere.

There was a girl in a tiara and to any other person, they could appreciate the beauty of it but to me, she was annoying and bothersome. She was not pretty to me because she was not Cammie Morgan.

Lots of Gallagher Girls were around, talking to people, getting to know them, playing along and I knew that they were here for a pop quiz.

I saw Jimmy.

Cammie's ex boyfriend.

Okay, so I know that his name is Josh but there is something to be said about making a guy seem a lot less of a threat when you call him by other names that seem so small and insignificant.

I know that Cammie and Josh have a lot of history and though I hate to admit it, he makes me jealous.

But there was one girl that I spotted.

Maybe it was the way she moved and the way she scanned the crowd.

Maybe it was the way her eyes landed on Jimmy and something seem to strike a chord inside of her -I really didn't know what it was but spotting her in the crowd I just knew.

It was Cammie.

Her nutmeg hair was hidden under a dark wig and her eyes were bright blue under colored contacts.

I wanted to stare at her in those ripped up jeans and jean jacket that she wore so perfectly -it was a style that I had never seen on her and immediately I could appreciate the beauty in it.

There was a convertible moving her way but she seemed stuck in a moment, looking at one boy who she had once been with not too long ago -it wasn't ancient history, so I moved toward her and gripped her by her arm -ushering her out of the way.

"What are you doing here, Gallagher Girl?" I gave her a hard look.

"Cove ops assignment, you?" I knew she was lying but to tell you the truth, if I hadn't spoken to Joe the day before -I would have believed her and it would have lulled me into a sense of safety. I didn't like being lied too and especially not by her.

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the school," I said, out right, there was no point in dragging out the inevitable.

"Yeah, because you're so into sticking around campus these days. Seriously, Zach, do you ever stay at Blackthorne?" She cut her gaze to me.

I didn't answer.

I was Zachary Goode.

The unemotional, untouchable, unpredictable Zach Goode.

I wasn't ready for that to change.

"I had a feeling you might try something like this," I said and that might have been one of the most truthful things I had said to her in months.

Cammie didn't seem to care.

"Just tell me..." My anger seemed to fade away for the first time. "Just tell me you didn't do this to see Jimmy."

I really hoped that she hadn't because I felt something for her that was unpredictable and a little reckless and despite wanting her not to be so reckless, I wanted her to feel the same -to feel what I felt for her and not have a thing for another guy.

"Josh" She corrected but the joke was long over -there was nothing funny about it anymore. There was something underneath all of that that didn't make me smirk or laugh or tease her any further. I just stared at her -I wanted her answer. "No, I'm just...here..." Her voice trailed off and somehow, I could believe her, in spite of everything that had ever happened.

After all, I was the one who had more reason to lie than she did.

"Why were you in Boston, Zach?" She searched my face. "Why are you here?"

She took one big step towards me and I took on back.

She looked at me for a moment -as if I were the one who had changed but I felt like she had changed more -she was reckless and unpredictable. But to Cammie, I was different and I suppose that a lot of things had changed -there was no denying that.

"Come on, we're taking Macey home." I assumed that she was here.

"We're not doing anything," She was quick to say and my assumptions were confirmed by her defiance.

"Fine," I said, starting away. "I'll go find Solomon, get his opinion."

"Zach," she tried to cut me off but I wheeled on her.

"Do you even know who's out there?" I demanded. "Do you even care."

Her eyes went exceptionally wide and then she went off at me with anger flaming in her eyes. "The circle of Cavan is after my sisterhood, Zach. Not yours. They're hunting my friends and sending Gallagher Girls down laundry chutes, so don't come her and lecture me about what's at stake." I drew a breath, as if to speak but Cammie was faster this time. "If Ioseph Cavan's followers want to settle the score with Gillian Gallagher's great-great-granddaughter, then they're going to deal with all of us and that doesn't necessarily include you." I could see the anger piercing me in her gaze.

I felt bad, knowing what she thought. She thought that Macey was the target, but Cammie was and the circle was coming for her. But the words she said hurt more than anything else. The truth was, it did include me because for every second my mother plotted to take her -I would be plotting to save her.

"Why do I feel like I can't trust you anymore?" Cammie asked. The words hurt more than I thought they would.

"Because the Gallagher Academy doesn't admit fools."

I saw the hurt so clearly in Cammie's eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything would be okay and she could trust me but then my eyes settled on a girl with big red hair and glasses who was watching us -she had been watching the whole time and Cammie had noticed too.

She'd heard everything -every single word.

Macey McHenry, I realized, had not known that she was Gillian Gallagher's descendant.

"The family tie to Roseville," Macey said softly.

"Macey," Cammie said and she stepped closer.

"Does this mean..." She started.

Macey looked at Cammie and everything seemed to freeze for a second.

Macey McHenry did not look like a Gallagher Girl right then -she was not the cool, calculating operative she was trained to be, not then. She was just a girl and her heart was breaking into a million pieces right before my very eyes. "You knew about this?" Her lip was shaking and her eyes filled with tears. "How long have you known about this?" She looked at Cammie and I thought that I had never seen anything more heartbreaking.

"Yeah, my mom told us last -" But Macey cut her off.

"Us?" Macey snapped. "Does the whole school know?"

"No," Cammie cried. "Just Bex, Liz, and me. Mom explained all of that once you got accepted. She-"

"So I'm Gillian Gallagher's descendant? So that's why they let me in." There was fading anger in her eyes and she just looked tired and sad.

"Macey, it's not-"

"True?" She said, staring at Cammie.

Then Macey dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Macey!" She called after her friend.

I slid my hand through hers.

I was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Cam-" I started.

She jerked away. "No now, Zach."

Then she turned, following after her friend. She had no backup and no friends to help her but something stopped me from following her through the crowd.

I just let her go.

**Sorry I'm updating so late. Please leave a comment.**


End file.
